Alice's Trip Down the Hole
by CedesOfEmerald
Summary: When Alice falls down the rabbit hole, many unexpected things happen. She meets all your favourite characters, and some new ones. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Fell Down the Hole

**[AN]:** Okay, so this is my first story. Please Read and Review. :D Any questions about it, Just ask me.

Alice was walking along the sidewalk to get back to her house. The sun was shining brightly on her pale skin. Her golden-yellow hair looking more golden with the sun's rays reflecting off of it. Her hair fell to the middle of her back in smooth golden waves. Her cornflower blue dress fell against her body in all the right ways, making her look more stunning than she already was. Her long lengthy legs looing longer in the black 3 inch heels and the too short skirt. Alice's large chest was stretching the fabric of her dress, pushing her breasts up and together. She could've passed for a pinup girl, if they still existed.

"Hey! Alice! Wait up!" I call from behind her.

She pauses and turns around, searching for the person who called out. Seeing no-one for the voice to belong to, she shrugs her shoulders and carries on her way. With her heels clicking against the sidewalk she couldn't hear the sound of her name being carried lightly on the wind. It was almost as if the daisies and roses were singing her name. It upset me that she didn't see me, but then I remembered my disguise. I was invisible to everyone, even Alice. Quickly running up to her I reached into her handbag and grabbed the tube of wine-red lipstick. The tube turned invisible when it was wrapped in my hand. With a flick of my wrist, a small hole appeared in the bag, just large enough for the girl to believe that she dropped the tube from the hole.

"Alice." I whisper into her ear.

The girl spins around, searching frantically for the body that owns the voice. She knew that she heard one, and was beginning to freak out. Morphing into my favourite form, a little white rabbit, I drop the tube of lipstick. I make myself visible and grab the tube with my mouth, just in time for Alice to see me do it.

"Hey! Rabbit! Give that back, right NOW!" The girl calls out. I swiftly hop away, the girl following me. Only a few more yards until I reach the Weeping Willow used to enter Wonderland. I hop down the hole and wait for her to follow. Morphing into my true human form, I wait. Looking down at my jacket, the red leather jacket was filthy. Dusting it off, I look into the mirror.

"Looking good, Pete." I say to myself, wiping a strand of my snow white hair from my face. Then I hear her scream. The sound of her falling down the hole. When she lands I smile at her, taking a quick peek at the goodies she had hidden. She looks up at me, rage in her eyes.

"You no good rotten thief. I know you took my lipstick. Give it back before I call the cops!" She screams at me. Her face begins to go red, and I laugh.

"Yes, because your cell phone will work down here." I mutter sarcastically, my boot clad foot tapping on the ground. It's then that she pulls her phone out in shock, seeing that she has no bars. She looks at me, tears welling in her eyes.

"Bring me home. Please, oh please! Just bring me home!" She cries. I feel a pang of pity in my heart, but quickly push it away. I am a trained soldier for the Red Queen, I need to keep a level head. No pity is to be felt for this girl. This girl who came down the hole. I look at her, my red eyes showing no mood at all.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I cannot do that. I've been given orders to let you through the gates, and guide you when needed." I explain to the girl, my voice soft. Flicking another piece of hair from my face I finally give up and pull a hair elastic from the pocket of my leather jacket. Tying my hair back I hold my hand out to the girl. "The name's Peter. Peter White. Most call me Rabbit, though." I say, my voice cheery. The only down side of working for the Queen is the mood swings. I normally would want to just throw this girl to the floor and ravish her, but alas, I cannot. I am only allowed intercourse when the Queen says I may.

The girl holds her hand out, shaking. Taking mine she squeezes it lightly and shakes it slightly. "H….hi Peter White. My name is Alexandria Grace Liacone. But everyone calls me Alice." She whispers. Goodness, the queen will love this one. She is so submissive. I smile at her and hand her a drink that reads 'Drink Me'. The girls eyes widen and she shakes her head no.

"Nuh-uh. I know where this will lead. I'll shrink and shrink. Before you know it, I'll be the size of a bug." She states. I laugh at her and grin. Shaking my head no I hold it out once more, motioning for her to drink it. When she doesn't I sigh in frustration and take a sip. She watches, looking for and signs of me shrinking at all. What she doesn't see is my muscles filling out, my cock growing larger and my voice growing slightly deeper. Content that I'm not going to shrink her down to the size of a bug she takes a sip and I tilt the bottle, pouring more down her throat. I want her to drink everything that she possibly can.

When she finally puts the small bottle down she winces. "What the hell is happening?" She asks. I know her body must be on fire now. The juice was designed to make her nothing but a bimbo. Her chest grew larger, and her waist shrunk. Her ass plumped up, pushing out her skirt a bit more. Her white lace panties could be seen and it was obvious that she was getting turned on. Her mound was shaven clean, and I was glad. The queen can't punish her for shaving, only for not shaving.

"Please, Rabbit. What's going on! Please tell me." She whimpered. I shook my head no, waiting for the final part to go through. When her hips widened and her hair grew lighter and longer I knew it was done. She was fit to enter Wonderland, fit to face the queen. She walked up to me and slapped my face.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She demanded. I explained that in order to enter Wonderland you have to be what you want to be, and the potion does that. She obviously wanted to be a pinup doll, and that's what happened. Smiling, Alice seemed content with this answer. I handed her a small brownie and smiled.

"Please, eat this. It will keep you safe." I lied. Being the now bimbo that she was, she simply took it and ate it. I chucked as her eyes glazed over and she smiled at me, lustfully. Her final transformation was done. I placed a necklace with a key on it around her neck and directed her to the doors.

"One will lead you to safety, the other will take you down a path that you dare not go. Decide quick." I tell her, before morphing to a rabbit and slipping through a crack in the wall. Both doors lead to the same path, but depending on the door depends on the first person she meets in Wonderland. It will either be the Mushrooms or the Vines. Both will be a pleasant experience, but I prefer the Vines getting her first. I watch, waiting for her to pick a door.

**[AN]:** Do you guys have any opinions for what door she should pick? Mushrooms or Vines. I can't say what they each do... But I do enjoy the Vines better.


	2. Closer to the Sun

AN: Okay, so I guess this story has people liking it! So, yay for that! I'd like to thank my Beta **VampireMassacre **for being an awesome little dumpling (P.S. You should read Alex In Wonderland, he wrote it and inspired me). In this Chappy, Alice's POV comes in. Any questions, feel free to ask them. Reviews please?

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|

The girl walked through the door and I knew she had made her choice. The green door opened she slowly walked through it. One thin, yet alluring, leg poking through the door before the other. Alice looked so lost, and it was a cute look on her. Her wide blue eyes were taking in all the scenery around her. Everything from the overly red roses, to the bright green grasses. The girl was drinking every little detail she could in, and I could tell Wonderland's charms were winning her over. The brightness of everything, the peacefulness of the places, the serene sounds enveloping her.

"Alice. Welcome to Wonderland. I am here to start you off on your journey," I say, walking up to her.

In the sunlight my white hair shines. I stretch my arms back, puffing out my chest. I knew she wasn't mine for the taking, but oh, how badly I wanted to claim her. I wanted this sweet young woman to be mine. I wanted her to scrape her painted pink nails down my back, screaming my name in her release. Her long legs wrapping around mine, pulling me closer to her. I wanted her naked beneath me, moaning in pleasure as I pounded into her. I wanted that woman to be mine, and mine alone. The thoughts of everything I wanted to do to her were making me hard as a steel rod. And hiding an erection in leather pants isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. Not at all.

ALICE'S POV

I blush as I learn he is to be my guide. Peter is a very attractive man. Especially for being a rabbit. When he puffs his chest, I almost moan. The muscles on his body are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Rippling in all the right areas, and toned perfectly. If I didn't know better, I'd think he worked out 24/7. But he drank the same potion I did, so this must be how he wanted to look. Why such a handsome stud would want snow white hair and blood-red eyes, I'll never know. But I'll be damned if I didn't stare at his body for at least a few minutes.

"Where to first, Peter?" I ask, my voice taking on a seductive tone.

I watch as a hint of pink touches his cheeks and his leather pants grow tighter. I enjoyed the reaction I got from him, it made me feel sexy. This was a man who obviously got what he wanted, and I always got what I wanted. It was obvious he wanted me, and I was going to have him. I'd have him if I had to kill myself doing it.

"Well, the key around your neck will guide you. If you ever need help, the key will help. Hot and Cold, baby. Yes and No, Sugar." He says before changing back into a rabbit and scurrying away through the bushes.

I frown at the **-tastic help he gave, but shrugged it off. Suddenly, it felt as if we had been moved a million feet closer to the sun. I began to sweat like crazy, and I knew it wouldn't end well. Wiping my brow I headed up the path to the left, not giving a care in the world about what would be waiting for me up there. As I got further down the path I grew used to the heat. My heels were clicking on the ground, which was odd. I was walking on a dirt path, but it sounded as if I were walking on tile floor.

"Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser." I mumble to myself.

The sky began to grow dark, which was also odd. Just ten seconds ago the sun was shining heavily on my face. Looking up I almost screamed. Large snake-like things were crawling and wiggling around, making the form of an arch. The things started to lower the arch, and make it longer. Soon, I knew, there'd be no escape. I'd be stuck, and most likely eaten. I cursed heavily, and didn't bother with running. My current shoe choice wouldn't make it easy to run at all, and something told me those things would only speed up if I did.

"Aaaaaaliccccce." I heard.

The sound of my name being said so quietly was shocking. It sounded as if a million tiny voices were saying my name all at once. I shivered in fear, hoping that I could escape quickly enough to not get attacked. When one of those gross things dropped and landed on my shoulder, a shrill scream escaped my lips. I gave up on staying calm and started to run.

My heels were constantly getting stuck in between little pebbles, almost sending me to the ground. Sweat was pouring into my eyes, and my blonde hair was sticking to my face, making it harder and harder to see. The voices called my name again, and I began to run faster. Every second I slowed down was a second I was closer to my possible death. And a second I was away from that hunky Peter.

One of the things wrapped itself around my hair, yanking me back. I screamed loudly, not knowing what to do. I heard my name again, and struggled against the thing holding me back. I fought and fought, not wanting to be stuck forever. But all my fighting was useless. Nothing I could do would make those things let go. Giving up, I just let my body fall slack. That's when the creeper stopped pulling. "Please let me go." I begged, tears streaming down my face. I probably looked like a mess, but I didn't care at all. In fact, I didn't care about anything, I just wanted the thing to let go of me.

"Please!" I screamed. Just then, something large and red came crashing through the vines.


	3. A Past Revisited

[AN]: Okay, so I finished this chapter. Feel proud of me! *pats myself on the back* I'd like the thank the WONDERFUL **VampireMassacre **for being my AMAZING beta. I wouldn't be here without him. If anyone wants to draw my characters, feel free... just let me know on my Tumblr so I can see it. You can find that by following **im-the-fackin-dukee** on Tumblr (in case you didn't get that). Please remember to let me see it, I want to see how you picture my babies. Kay, carry on reading this story. It's the real reason you came here today. OH! In Shun's POV the italicized paragraphs are things that happened in the past.

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|

**_ALICE'S POV:_**

The man bowed before me. His obviously muscular frame being miniaturized by the overly large red robes he wore. On top of his head was a mop of scraggly red hair, and he wore an overly large hat that somehow managed to stay in perfect place on his head, resting just a little off center. A sweet smile played on his lips as he looked up at me. His green eyes sparkled up at me, looking like two perfectly round emeralds.

"I am Shun Hatter," he purrs up at me.

He straightens his back, rising to his full height. I had to guess that the man before me was at least six feet tall, maybe more. His hair fell just past his shoulder blades, and he had a few miniature braids in and around it. Tied into the braids were little green beads, the colour of his eyes.

"Peter told me the new Alice was delectable, but I didn't believe him to be true," he murmured, walking around my hanging body.

His inspection of myself was making me quite uneasy, but I refused to let it show, even for a second. He started to mutter things under his breath to himself I couldn't quite understand, and I wondered what he could be saying about me. He was probably making comments about my chest and ass, knowing the people down here. Suddenly, he hisses something loudly and the vines let go of me.

I landed in his arms and he began to walk with me out of the forest. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN JACK-ASS!" I screamed at him, with no avail. He simply chuckled and continued to walk. After what seemed like hours of walking and screaming I gave up and let myself fall asleep in his arms.

**HATTER'S POV:**

Finally. The fucking blonde has stopped screaming. I was about ready to knock her out. Doesn't she realize the goddamned danger she's in? There are not many females around Wonderland, and it isn't because we don't need 'em. It's because she keeps them all in her castle, then the bastard makes us pay to use them. I remembered the day her four Suits came to my door for my younger sister. Tsukiko was only 17 Wonderyears young.

_"SHUN!" She called. Her long curly red hair was entangled around Ruthless's wrist. _

_He didn't care about the pain he was putting her through; he just knew that the Queen wanted her. Being one of the Royal Suits he had to listen to everything Her Majesty, Rogue Hearts, demands. I ran down the stairs, wondering why Suki was yelling for me. Seeing Ruthless Diamond, Grayson Club, Shauntel Spade and Mercy Heart standing in their uniforms, restraining my sister I snapped. I hadn't meant to do anything that I did… But there is a reason people call me the Mad Hatter. And it's not because I'm sickly sweet._

_"Burn bright, WhiteLight." I said quietly, poison dripping from my words. Suddenly my hands caught on fire. Fire was the sign of a Hatter, and every Hatter had a different colour. Mine was white, and Suki's was purple. I saw the ends of her hair catch a purple flame from her hands and threw a swing at the closest Suit. _

_I hit Mercy in the jaw and watched as she crumpled to the ground. Not long after that I was flat on the ground, most of my hair lying on the floor beside me. My hair had been cut off, to show that I had disobeyed. I blacked out and the world became silent._

Coming back to reality, I gasped for air, almost dropping Alice. The girl was much smaller than me, even after taking the potion. I adjusted my hands, lungs still labouring for air. We weren't far from my home, so I began to run. I needed to get home quickly. I knew that I needed the medication. I needed the medication made by the Hare family.

The medication that was designed to fight off the madness. Fight off the madness that Rogue Hearts made me fall into by taking Tsukiko. When the large Greek style house stood before me I smiled. The front door was open and Doorthy was standing there. The little girl had found her way into my home, and I hadn't the heart to kick her out. She was of the Mouse family, and the eldest of three. Her younger siblings were Pet and Stewart. Pet hadn't always been called Pet, but it's been so long since anyone's heard her real name that we'd all forgotten it. I walked in the door and smiled at Doorthy.

The small girl smiled back up at me, her large black eyes gleaming. "Hello, Shun. Is this the Alice?" She asked quietly.

I nodded my head at her and smiled. Looking at the outfit she was wearing, I guessed that the Suits had been by. She was in a pair of my old trousers and a deep blue button up top. Her long mousy brown hair was tucked up and under a wig of shaggy blonde hair. Her blue eyes were covered with green contacts, giving her eyes the colour of water. She stood at a small height of 4'7", but being 10 Wonderyears young it was a very okay height. I smiled down at the girl I'd come to think of as my daughter.

"Doorthy, this is the Alice. Could you go prepare a room for her?" I ask the little girl sweetly.

She smiles and nods her head, running up the stairs to make the bed and fill the wardrobe. It would be her birthday soon, and I knew that she deserved something amazing. Something special, just like her. But with 364 Unbirthdays, how do you give a great present on the one Birthday. Then I thought of the best thing ever, I'd give her the freedom she desires.

The Alice is supposed to save us all by slaying the Jabberwocky and saving the King from Rogue Hearts. The last Alice that tried is the reason all the women are enslaved. Even young children are being enslaved, and the price of procreating is getting higher every day. Soon only the Royals will be able to afford them. Soon only the Hearts and Diamonds will be able to afford a single hour with the females of Wonderland.

_"Shun?" She asked softly. _

_I smiled wickedly down at the girl before me. Her white hair fell to the middle of her back. Little rabbit ears poked out from beneath the mess of curls on her head. I heard her whimper as I stepped closer. This was Peter's little sister and I would go through with this. He ordered for Tsukiko to be taken, so I ordered for his sister to be beneath me. The wretched rabbit will live knowing that it's his fault his sister was defiled by a mad man. A man with no sense of pity, one who'd enjoy her screams of terror and fear. A man with no remorse of what he was doing, for it was out of revenge. _

_"Shun… Please." She whispered, as I moved closer. She scooted towards the back of the room, trying to avoid me. I simply laughed at her, not giving a flying fuck if she was scared. I knew somewhere Tsukiko was in a room crying as some man defiled her as I was about to defile this girl. At 18 Wonderyears young she was one year older than an adult here, and she'd pay for Tsukiko's pain._

_"Jessica Rabbit, I have bought you for the entire evening. You will obey me, and do as I say…. Or bad things could happen. I sometimes….. snap. And when I snap, things aren't pretty for the person closest to me anymore." I purred at the girl, grabbing a handful of her hair. I was going to treat her the same way Ruthless treated Suki._

"Shun! No. Bad Shun!" I yelled at myself. I couldn't relive those moments. They were the past, and it was bad. I knew I was better than that, and I struggled to keep myself sane. I had begun to take more of the medication than I should've, just to keep the past away.


End file.
